Gloyds Halloween house of horrors
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd makes a haunted house that Rancis and Vanellope don't believe is scary one bit, but when they experience it for themselves, they need to rely on each other to survive the horrors Gloyd has planted for them
1. Chapter 1

**Gloyd's Halloween house of horrors**

**i don't own Wreck it Ralph or any of the monsters or creatures or anything in this story**

(Taffyta's burger house)

All the racers were seated at tables with food in front of them. Gloyd had a big announcement for something he was doing for Halloween. He came into the restaurant wearing a dark black suit and hat

"Greetings fellow friends and racers, you're probably wondering why I called you all here today" said Gloyd

"Get this over with Pumpkin head, I have a spa appointment in an hour" said Crumbelina

"Me and Vanellope have to finish our costumes" said Rancis

"I gotta count my money" said Taffyta

"Okay already. Since it's halloween soon and I love a good scare, I have made the scariest haunted house ever in the history of video games. It has robots, monsters, evil movie villains and zombies and aliens and so much more that it'll wet your pants" said Gloyd

all the racers were impressed except Rancis and Vanellope

"Really, you've made something that scary?" Asked Vanellope

"It's probably just filled with your cheesy pranks you do on us every day" said Rancis

Gloyd looked at the 2

"So you don't believe me?" Asked Gloyd "The games famous couple doesn't believe I've made the scariest haunted house ever?"

"Please I've seen scary before" said Vanellope

"And you're not scary" said Rancis

"Well if you don't believe me, come to my haunted house Halloween at 6 pm, then you'll be in for real terror" said Gloyd

"Sure, if you can make us pee our pants I'll let you use my underground tunnels" said Vanellope

"I like those odds" said Gloys

"If we get through it, pants dry and totally fine, you can't prank us for the rest of the year" said Rancis

"It's a deal" said Gloyd

"Then we'll see your house Friday, come on Nellie, we gotta finish our costumes" said Rancis as he and Vanellope got up and left the restaurant

(Halloween)

The week went by fast and it was Halloween. Rancis and Vanellope came up to Gloyds haunted house wearing their costumes, Vanellope was a judge from the judge dredd game and Rancis was iron man

"Hey guys, nice costumes they look so real" said Gloyd

"We spent a month making them look like the real things, my costume has real repulsor blasts and my helmet gives me the ability to shoot lasers and nightvision" said Rancis

"I have a lawgiver and this helmet lets me see in the dark" said Vanellope as she put her helmet on

"Those don't sound like the real things" said Gloyd

"We added some stuff, so this is your haunted house, doesnt look so big" said Vanellope

the building was about as big as Taffyta's restaurant

"It's bigger than it looks, now remember our bet" said Gloyd as the 2 walked inside

"Yeah yeah, we remember" said Vanellope

Gloyd walked to the side of the building and hit a switch

"And now the real fun begins" said Gloyd evilly before laughing


	2. Killer robots and Jaws

(Robot room)

The 2 entered through the small building and went down some stairs into a door marked Killer robots inside

"How much do you want to bet that there only cheesy cardboard robots in there?" Asked Rancis

"I bet you a foot rub" said Vanellope as she opened the door and they saw a ruined city with Robots everywhere

"These don't look fake" said Vanellope

"I owe You a foot rub" said Rancis

a t-800 saw them and started firing at them but Rancis destroyed it with his costume

"That was close" Said Vanellope who remembered she used to be afraid of terminators

"Scared?" Asked rancis

"Not at all" said Vanellope

a few predacons swooped at them along with a robot with saws for arms

"Run" said Rancis

the 2 ran through a marked path trying to avoid the predacons. Vanellope took her lawgiver out

"High ex" said Vanellope

her gun switched ammo and she fired and destroyed one. She fired at the robot with saws and destroyed it

"Hold on" said Rancis

Vanellope grabbed a hold of Rancis and he flew away with a hunter killer following them

"Oh come on" said Rancis annoyed

the hk fired at them an they crashed to te ground. They ran into a building and found themselves in another room

"We're safe, for now" said Vanellope

"Hang on, this looks familiar" said Rancis

A shark burst through the floor and tried to grab them. They ran onto a table

"We're in the movie jaws" said Rancis scared

"We new to get to that door" said Vanellope pointing to a door behind the shark

"Tell him that" said Rancis

the 2 moved through the boats floor slowly, hoping the shark wouldn't get them. The shark jumped up at certain places and Grabed Vanellope

"Hang on I got you" said Rancis

The shark chomped up Vanellope's legs before Rancis got her out. He went through the door and late Vanellope down, she was dead

"Oh no Nellie, youre dead, I couldn't save you fast enough" said Rancis

he started to cry for her until she regenerated as good as new

"What're you crying over iron man?" Asked Vanellope

"Nellie, you're alive" said Rancis happily

"Well duh, gadoi, we're still in our own game" said Vanellope

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Rancis

"You 2 scared yet?" Asked Gloyd through speakers in the ceiling

"No of course not, I've seen better when I was a fugitive" said Vanellope

"Oh you'll be scared, this is only the beginning" said Gloyd


	3. Elevators of doom

The 2 walked into a 2 story room full of elevators

"What kind of room is this?" Asked Vanellope

"Welcome to a room I call 'Elevators of Doom'. Inside each of these elevators is a different monster waiting to kill you, but one is empty, find it and you'll proceed to the next room. But since you dont think I'm scary, we're gonna play another game, try to escape in an elevator with a bunch of monsters loose" said Gloyd

"What?" Shouted the 2

"Lets have some fun" said Gloyd

The elevators started moving towards the room

"I don't like this" said Rancis

"Just be careful and fire at anything that comes our way" said Vanellope as she took her gun out "High ex"

'Ding'

the elevator doors opened up and vicious monsters came out. Vanellope fired and smoke filled the room

"Run" shouted Rancis

The 2 ran for a set of stairs and ran into a group of people with white masks on their faces

"Hello, you're not monsters are you?" Asked Rancis

the people sprayed them with a big pouch of lighter fluid and lit a match

"Oh no, hit the deck" shouted Vanellope as a man in a black suit threw a match at Rancis and he caught on fire

"Rancis" shouted Vanellope scared

"Aaaahhh, it burns so bad, get away from me Nellie" shouted Rancis

"Rapid shot" said Vanellope

Vanellope shot the group of people but not before they threw a match at her and she burst into flames. The 2 stumbled past the dead monsters Vanellope killed and collapsed. The 2 regenerated

"I'm really glad we're in our own game" said Rancis

"Me too" said Vanellope

'Ding'

an elevator door opened and a clown with a butcher knife walked slowly toward them laughing

Vanellope fired 4 shots at the clown but they didn't affect him. He grabbed her and cut her heart out

"Vanellope" shouted Rancis

"Your next little girl" said the clown

"Don't you ever call me a little girl, REPULSOR BLAST" shouted Rancis as he shot the clown into a giant spiders mouth

Rancis placed Vanellope's heart back into her body and she regenerated

"Lets get out of here" said Vanellope

'Ding'

another elevator opened to have a giant tentacle pop out and almost grab them. The 2 ran for an elevator

"Come on come on" said Vanellope scared as Rancis tried to hold off a giant snake

The elevator opened and the 2 rushed inside as the doors quickly closed. The 2 sat down and breathed heavily. The 2 took their helmets off

"That was scary" said Rancis

"I think I'm going to pee myself" said Vanellope

"Don't do it Nellie, we've made it this far, we just have to be strong" said Rancis trying to comfort Vanellope

"You're right, I'm gonna try to hold it in and prove Gloyd wrong" said vanellope

'Ding'

"Here we go again" said Vanellope as she put her helmet back on


	4. Chapter 4

The 2 exited the elevator to see 2 doors in front of them. Gloyd appeared on a tv screen.

"This next challenge should be more fun than the last room. Open the right door and youll be safe, open the wrong door and you'll be in for a surprise" said Gloyd

something banged behind one of the doors

"What was that?" asked Vanellope scared

"Here's a little hint in the form of a song. The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, open the wrong door and it'll gobble you both up. Open the right one and you 2 will be safe, and the itsy bitsy spider will, something Something, you get the idea" said Gloyd

Vanellope opened a door and there wa nothing on the other side. The 2 saw another pair of doors

"That wasn't fun for me, you're on your own from here" said Gloyd

"I got this" said Rancis

he opened the door on the left and inside was a cute unicandycorn named skittles

"Is this the best you can do?" Asked Vanellope laughing

"Skittles, you know what to do" said Gloyd

Skittles eyes turned red and he charged at the 2 and stabbed his horn in the wall. The 2 went through the other door and quickly shut it

"Ill handle this one" said Vanellope as she opened a door and her arm got chopped off. She died and regenerated

"Gloyds crazy if he's trying to kill us" said Rancis

"I only brought so much ammo, I only have one case left" said Vanellope as she reloaded her gun

"My suits almost out of power" said Rancis

"We'll make with what we got" said Vanellope

the 2 walked into a dark spaceship hallway moving slowly. A hand grabbed Rancis and dragged him into another room and quickly threw him out shaking

"snakes, giant mutant snakes with arms" said Rancis scared

"I got you come on" said Vanellope

the 2 were really getting scared. A xenomorph popped out of the ceiling and scared the 2. Vanellope dropped her gun and another alien ate it

"This is bad, this is really bad I have no ammo" said Vanellope scared

another alien came out from the ceiling, this looked like a man wearing a winter coat but had another head growing out of his body, this was the Thing from another world

The 2 ran through the spaceships dark hallways as more aliens popped out of the walls and ceiling trying to grab them. The 2 made it to an escape pod and landed in the next room. It was a big maze and standing in front of them was Chucky, Freddy Krueger, and Jason

"It's play time" said Chucky

he jumped towards Rancis. He held him back from stabbing his face and snapped his head off easily

"Lame villain" said Vanellope

Jason raised his machete and Freddy raised his bladed glove and laughed

"You guys I'm scared of" said Vanellope

"Mostly you" said Rancis pointing to Freddy

Freddy swung his bladed glove at them but missed. Rancis shot a repulsor blast at the 2 and ran with Vanellope through the maze. They ran into Jason and he swung his machete at them. The 2 narrowly dodged it and ran back the other direction

"How do we get out of here?" Asked Vanellope scared

"I have no idea" said Rancis

the 2 ran into a dead end with Freddy and Jason moving closer. Rancis shot one powerful blast at them but it wasn't enough to stop them, his suit was out of power

"We're gonna die" said Rancis scared

"I don't wanna die this way" said vanellope

the 2 held hands tightly and closed their eyes in fear. A dripping sound is heard and the 2 monsters stop and laugh at the 2. Rancis and Vanellope open their eyes and look down to see that they wet themselves

"You guys scared yet?" Asked Gloyd

"If we weren't scared, would we just pee ourselves?" Asked Vanellope

"Huh?" Asked Rancis

"Guys get them bak to the surface so I can laugh more" said Gloyd

the 2 monsters grabbed them and took them back to the surface


End file.
